On Atonement Path
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Ed's been acting strange for weeks and Roy's going to find out why, but how does this lead him to a red-light district? RoyEd. Yaoi. Almost rape.


**Hooray! I'm reuploading this story! Enjoy!**

_**On Atonement Path**_

Roy stood in awe and complete shock as he stood in the middle of the street trying to take in all his surroundings. It was dark outside but the town he was in had so many flashing and shining lights that you couldn't even see the stars or moon, better yet you couldn't tell if it was night! A picture of a naked woman who was laid down on a bed was plastered on a window to his left and a fidgety young woman who was wearing loose clothing and had bags under her eyes was to his right. The air reeked of over paid cigars and out of date alcohol while envious eyes glared straight into the Colonel who was wearing normal clothes. Roy ignored the jealous glares of hatred and scoffed, those eyes were to be expected from a place like this. In a place filled with hookers, strippers, money hogging lunatics, and worst of all where his own subordinate had gone into.

The Red-Light District.

Roy knew that his job would be on the line if he was seen in this kind of area but he didn't care at this point. What he cared about most of all was getting his subordinate out of this should-be-illegal town and finding out why he was here in the first place. After all, it didn't seem like Edward to wander off into a place like this, especially at night.

Edward had been acting strange for the past week and seemed almost like a vegetable most of the time. At work whenever someone touched him he would become jumpy and on edge, even if it was a little tap on his shoulder! When Riza had tried talking to Edward about his shock Ed would gaze off into a world of his own and usually it would take a few minutes for Roy to snap him out of his so called 'daydreams'. But what really rose Roy's suspicions was the fact that he made a bunch of short jokes toward the boy and Ed didn't respond in his usual angry manner. What he did instead was simply reply with a nod and a mumbling of the word, "Okay."

Roy had decided to ask Alphonse about Ed's peculiar behavior but all Al told him was that Ed has been acting weird at home too and that he would go off somewhere every night – where, he had no idea. The Colonel came to the conclusion that he would follow Ed on one of his 'night outs' and find out where he was going and possibly find the source of his unusual solitude behavior. And that's how he ended up following Edward into the Red-Light District.

Roy walked over to the sidewalks and started walking again and searching for the blonde. Unfortunately he had lost the alchemist in the crowds while secretly hiding from him to make sure Edward didn't see him. _So this is where the lowest of the low go, _Roy thought when he saw what looked like to be a Nobleman shoving a woman in his expensive decorative car. _Disgusting. _

An arm wrapped his own and an annoying giggling came from his right. Roy turned to see a mid-age woman who was wearing a low dress so that her cleavage could be exposed and heavy makeup on her smirking face. "You look like an experienced guy. So, would you like to ride me tonight? It wont cost ya much." She tightened her grip on his arm.

Roy smirked. "As tempting as that offer is I have to decline but have you seen a blond haired teen around here? He's quite short and not hard to miss." _Or maybe he is. _

The woman grimaced and shot the Colonel a dirty look. "You mean the Golden Time Lover? That brat, what do you want with him?" snapped the woman as she released her arm from his.

_That sounds like Fullmetal. _"I'm just looking for him. Have you seen him anywhere?" Mustang asked in a calm tone.

The woman scrunched her nose then pointed to an alleyway across the street. "Back there is where you'll find 'em. Tch! Damn that brat, he's been the talk of the time this whole week! I swear it's hard to get any business around here with that kid around now." She then stormed off.

_Golden Time Lover? Fullmetal, you already made a name for yourself in less than a week. _Roy walked across the street and entered the alley, _I'm slightly impressed. _It was dark and gloomy in the alley and looked deprived of any residence, except for this one woman Roy saw while passing by. She looked dazed and weak; Roy thought she was high off a drug or something like that. Roy was about to turn the corner that was at the end but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the hollering of Edward and the crashing sound of trashcans.

"Come now little boy, be still." A sleazy voice empathized, "this is what I'm paying you for."

Roy hid behind the corner and listened. He glanced over to see who was there and found Edward bending down over a trashcan with his chin forcibly being pushed upon the metal bin and his arms being held back by a sleazy man behind him. The man behind him was skinny and pale looking and had bright orange hair, but the feature that disturbed Roy the most was the disgusting yellow teeth that formed into a devilish smirk. Ed on the other hand looked extremely pissed off at the man yet there was something in those golden eyes that betrayed that anger… it was something Roy had never seen in his subordinate at all. An overwhelming singe of fear was flashing in Edward's eyes, it was somewhat hard to believe that the great Fullmetal Alchemist was scared, that the so called 'Hero of the People' was actually showing fear.

"I don't do it in places like this, wouldn't you rather go back to my room or a hotel even! And who the hell are you calling short!" Edward yelled in frustration while trying to get free of the man's grasp.

"Now now that's no way to talk to a paying customer and besides," the man released one of his hands from the restrained Edward and slowly reached down to his pants and unzipped his zipper. Ed's eyes grew wide with sheer terror but his will refused to show such a pathetic emotion to this man. The hand then went to Ed's back pants and started to pull away the clothes. "It's more fun and rough places like this." Ed's eyes bugged out when he caught a glimpse of the man's penis and felt his backside completely exposed, in a swift movement he turned his head, closed his eyes and prepared for the sheer agony that was to come.

Mustang couldn't take the sight of this any longer. He jumped up from the corner and ran towards the man in a fit of visible rage Roy's fist met with the man's face and sent the man tumbling to the ground. Ed opened his eyes and whirled himself around to face the raven-haired man he pulled up his pants and gasped, "Colonel! What are you doing here?"

Roy turned to the blond and smirked, "Saving your ass, Fullmetal." He watched as the man slowly rose to his feet and glared at the Colonel with pure anger.

"Who the fuck are you!" the man shouted while covering his large boner.

Roy pointed to himself and said, "Me? I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass in a second if you don't get the hell out of my sight and leave my subordinate alone." He reached down into his pocket and prepared to put on his glove.

"You can't make me leave! I paid for him and until I get what's mine I ain't leavin'! So you can just shove that up your-" a burst of fire exploded in front of the man and Roy put on a grin. "What the fuck-" he is knocked back into the large trashcan stumbling and runs away with his hands on his pants half pulled up.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE! DID YOU FOLLOW ME!" Edward says zipping up his pants with a blush clear on his face.

"The question is, what are you doing around the ghetto making money as a prostitute?" Roy asked, ignoring Ed's previous question.

Edward blushed even more, though Roy couldn't tell if it was from anger, embarrassment or… maybe something else. "It's none of business." Edward grumbled.

"It is my business we I find one of my subordinates prostituting in a place like this." Roy casually said in a serious tone. He walked up closer to Edward and glared down at him, "Now answer the question Fullmetal, or maybe I should call Golden Time Lover now. What are you doing here?"

Edward glared up at the Colonel with hard golden eyes. His eyes squinted in frustration and in defeat he lowered his head so that his bangs could create shadows over him. "I- I here to make money."

"Money? What for?" Roy asked with confusion on his face.

"For payment on my house. Well actually payment on everything, I'm already too far down in debt for spending money on the bills, Al's school tuition, and not to mention food and clothing for both of us. I can hardly manage to keep the water on in the house." Edward grunted with emotion starting to boil in his voice.

_Paying bills and repaying debts? That's all? _Roy put a hand on his hip and frowned. "If that was the issue then why didn't you just come and ask me for a raise?"

"Because I already know what you would've said!" Edward shouted in sudden rage. He took a step back and clenched his now balled fist, "Besides this pays a lot more. I've been making more money then I ever been in a long time… and besides, I give my customers exactly what they pay for."

In a flash Roy grabbed Edward by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the brick wall. "Was what just happened what you wanted! That man could've raped you and for all you know how do you know he didn't have any type of disease!" Roy shouted at the blond alchemist with pure fury. "Do you have any idea of what kind of dangerous game you're playing? Do you!"

"Game? Playing? Do you really think I don't know the risks of what I'm doing! I'm fully aware of what happens to me and I don't care! As long as I get paid I'm fine with it!" Edward yelled back with the same kind of fury that matched Mustang's.

Shocked by Ed's response Roy narrowed his eyes and asked, "How long have you been doing this?"

"What does it matter to you?" Ed snapped.

"How long!" Roy cried back in absolute frustration.

The air between the two grew silent and unsteady. Roy continued to glare daggers at the boy and waited for an answer, his arm that was pushing Edward back didn't weaken and fumes were steaming from him. Edward just sighed and nonchalantly stared at his furious commanding officer, his mouth opened and his voice came flowing out in a monotone type, "Two months."

Dark eyes grew wide with shock and hands began to tremble. "Two months?" Roy's voice was flaming with emotion and hesitance. "You've been fucking people like a fucking whore for two fucking months…" Mustang cringed and Edward tensed.

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING WHORE! IM NOT A WHORE OR A SLUT! IM JUST-" Ed caught himself before he spilled out anymore unwanted words. Mustang flinched and asked, "You're just what Edward?" Ed stuttered at the coldness in Roy's voice yet he wasn't going to answer the man, he didn't have to, this was his business and his alone… or maybe he just couldn't tell Roy, the truth would be too dreadful too be revealed. "What were you about to say Fullmetal?" Roy asked again his voice soft but dangerous.

"I-I can't…" Ed stammered off. Emotion was boiling within him and a strong but terrible feeling was growing inside of the young alchemist. He shut his eyes tightly and shivered, his head lowered so that shadows could cast over his concealed eyes. Roy felt the shivering and slowly put the blond down, he released his hand from the collar of Ed's shirt and looked down on him, there was something different about Ed now; he looked almost… scared? Nervous? No, it was something else but Roy couldn't put his finger on it…

"Come back to my place." Edward said monotonously. He walked around Roy and began to walk away. "Follow me." he said again in that same tome. Hesitant at first Roy took one step forward and thought it over, and then he finally decided to follow the blond.

…

After five minutes Ed and Roy were in a small apartment room, there wasn't much to it except a bathroom, bed, TV, lamp, and a window. The walls were colored red and the floor was standard carpet, Roy walked in and behind him Ed had locked the door. Roy turned to Ed and gasped, he didn't get a clear view of what Edward was wearing in the alley but now that the lights were on, he could see every square inch of the youth's body. It was slim yet slightly muscular as usual but with the black leather tight pants and a thin fabric, black tank top, which stopped just above his stomach, that he was wearing; Ed's body looked almost female, with little curves though. Roy turned away from the teen and said, "This is a nice place but why did-"

Before he could finish the unexpected happened. Ed grabbed Roy, pushed him down on the bed and smashed his lips against the soldier's. Roy was wide eyed at the sudden move and stood still for a moment as Ed rushed in harder with his tongue forcing for entrance. That was Roy's limit. He pushed the youth off of him and onto the floor; Ed held his head down panting for air while Mustang did the same thing. "What the fuck was that Edward!" Mustang yelled in absolute fury.

Ed remained panting and on the floor. He flesh hand slowly went to his forehead and his breathing became irregular and rough. "I-I… like it…" Soon huffs could be heard and then finally the teen lifted his head and revealed his face that made Mustang flinch with shock. Tears were streaming down his face and the frown that was planted on him was filled with sorrow and anguish of a different nature. "I LIKE IT OKAY! I like having sex and I can't stop! It's the only thing that calms me when I'm cold and empty! That's the reason why I became a hooker, because I need more people to…" Golden eyes grew wide with disgust and repulsive traits, "I'm so filthy… I'm so filthy and I can never become clean again…"

Roy stared down at the boy with sad eyes. It hurt him to see the young, stubborn alchemist like this. "How…" he couldn't get the words out, too much emotion would unmask itself if he did speak.

"On a mission without Al… a deranged rogue alchemist captured me and…" the hand slammed onto his mouth as memories resurfaced themselves. The wounds opened up clearly and freshly agonizing again.

"He raped you…" The words were barely a whisper let alone a voice.

"_Just relax, it'll be pleasant. _He said to me, but it wasn't pleasant, it wasn't slow… he came and went into me…" Edward's voice shivered and shook in sync with his body, "It hurt and he was inside me. I felt so filthy, so dirty and I couldn't wash it off no matter how many showers I took… _I can still feel him inside of me._" the shaking simmered down a bit and breaths were slowed to a somewhat normal speed. "But after that I had to feel it again… by someone else, anyone… I needed to rid myself of that man's touch and relax this burning sensation."

'So that's why...' Roy thought to himself. "So you wanted to cover it up..." he cringed and nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Roy walks up to the boy and kneels. He takes his hand and pulls him into a soft kiss. "This might sound a bit cliché but may I help?" Edward blushes with wide shock in his eyes. "R-Roy..." the small boy wraps his legs around Roy's waist and shudders. Roy licks Ed's earlobe and swirls his tongue delicately in return makes Edward moan. Roy pulls Edward closer and he notices his hard-on rubbing against Ed's. They groaned and Edward kissed Roy again. This time he tries to put his tongue in and Roy obliges.

The moans between the two become louder as speed increased, Roy's hand founds its way into Ed's golden hair and began rustling through it, Ed did the same thing. While beginning to unbutton Roy's shirt Ed deepened in on the kiss panting for breath but not letting go, he sunk into the soldier completely lost in ecstasy and lust. Roy groaned louder but then began to push the young blond off even though Ed was forcing against the movement, deep inside himself Roy wanted to continue on because he knew just by Ed's body motions where this was going, but he couldn't go this far. Having to force his hands out of Ed's lush, smooth hair he smashed them into Ed's chest and pushed him off, slamming his once again on the floor.

The blond panted wildly and looked to Roy in shock and surprise. In turn Roy stood up to his feet and looked down on Ed, his coal eyes filled grief and a mixture of confused pity. "Edward this isn't the way…" he said quietly. "You won't relieve yourself if you have sex with me and anyone else who comes to you." Golden eyes glared briefly into dark ones and in response Roy sighed and said, "In the end you'll just get tired Ed. This isn't the way to help you…"

"Then how the hell am I suppose to deal with this then!" Edward shouted in complete tiring fury as he got on his knees and hands. "I need this, Roy! You don't know how I feel when I don't have someone touch me! This burning sensation under my skin isn't going to stop until I feel release so please…" on all fours Ed started to crawl towards Mustang with his hand outreached to him and his eyes pleading a desperate cry for lust. A shaky smile grew on his face and his voice came out in a quiver, "Please Colonel, let me continue…"

Roy flinched. This wasn't right. He knew this wasn't right. The way his subordinate was acting… to see those strong, stubborn golden eyes that held a fierce and invincible fire within them, had been reduced to nothing but smoldering ashes of what was his willpower. He didn't want to keep looking at the boy; he hated to see him like this… it hurt him to see him like this. With clenched teeth Roy said, "Look at yourself Fullmetal. Look at what has become of you." His cold voice with silent sorrow made Ed shiver as the smile dropped to a frown. "This isn't you. None of this is you. And throwing away your body to everyone isn't helping you, it's making you feel worse." His eyes softly narrowed to a sad style as words escaped him, "Ed, everyone is worried about you. We're all here for you no matter what the situation is."

"Worried?" Edward echoed. "No… shut up… you don't know how it feels!"

"No I don't. So let me share your pain," Mustang kneeled down and slowly yet cautiously wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. The shivers increased for a moment but then settled down as the soldier's warmth emitted and spread through his cold body. Roy pushed the boy's head onto his shoulder and softly said, "You don't have to bare this alone, so let me help you in a way that will truly help you. Let me take your pain and shed it away." He embraced Edward tightly yet comfortably as his muscles seemed to relax with ease.

Ed let his head lay on the shoulder as his eyes closed. Tears were threatening to fall but refused to show, this was all too much. That burning and aching had stopped but now a block of ice was frozen in his veins, he slowly lifted his own arms and embraced the Colonel. His arms held tightly on as the ice melted and warmth surged through him. Golden eyes slowly opened and his voice was found, "Roy… will you stay by me?"

"Of course I will." Roy answered with pure reassurance.

"No, I mean… will you be with me as my… lover?" Ed asked hesitantly obviously nervous.

Roy's eyes snapped wide.

"Please Roy… I need someone to be close to me."

Lover? Well it would be a lie if Roy said he didn't have any other feelings for Edward but he just couldn't… not after all this. Ed had been raped and now he is suffering because of that, because of him… if only he had noticed how strange Ed had been acting early, then maybe, possibly he could have avoided this. Edward was his subordinate and he was his commanding officer. Edward was his responsibility and he should've known what was happening but maybe he could make it up to him… no, that would be blasphemy. He didn't want to make it up to Edward he wanted _to be by his side. _Uncontrolled feelings rushed into his mind and then an answer was found.

"Edward… I-I love you. And I will always be with you."

"I love you too." Ed said his voice quaking and on the verge of breaking with emotions. "But will you hurt me?"

"I will never do such a thing. I promise." Roy answered warmly with absolute meaning in his promise.

Roy released himself from Ed and stood up. "Now, shall we go?" he outstretched his hand to the young alchemist.

Edward raised his hand and hesitantly pulled it back. "Don't be scared to take chances." Roy said with his hand still outstretched.

Ed flinched, the frown turned into a smirk and his golden eyes returned to their fiery glory. "I'm never scared." He said boldly making Roy chuckle. And with that gold met dark in a moment in life. Ed reached for Roy's hand and grasped it, feeling a new warmth flow through his being. The blond stood up, never leaving Roy's gaze, and the both of them left that hell forever. Never looking back.

**Thank you for reading!**

**Review please!**


End file.
